Second Age
The Second Age starts 400 years after the Nightmare Invasion during the First Age. During this time, at least 10 gods may migrate to Gammara. Introduction to the Second Age Today was a special day in the land of Gammara. A day of celebration and mirth for some, and a day for bittersweet for others. for today was the day when the first- and hopefully- final brawl among those divine occurred. The Festival of Dancing Monsters began today. It was born as a way to steal away fear, to blur out hatred.A day to bring all peoples together, to turn a tragedy into a celebration. And in Spectropolis, it was one of the biggest holidays of the year. A week of parties and song, of food and drink, of laughter and stories. No expense was spared. The city was a whole dressed up in brightness. colored lamps and candles bestowed every available surface, brightly colored awnings shaded the streets. Bands marched through the crowded streets, people danced on rooftops and in and out of houses. The smells of food and incense and perfume filled the air, mixing with the cheerful sounds of children watching magic shows, both authentic and not. Above streets and plazas spun and spat living fireworks, things of Draemar Sorcery, crackling fire and sparks given form. Dragons and great birds, witches and demons, danced in the air, clashing and moving, diving and exploding. Theatres exploded with audiences coming to see reenactments of the dramatic battles and sorrowful endings, of fights won and demons slain. Children ran through the streets, wearing masks of old faces. The snarling image of the Monster King, the smooth face of the Watchman, the hooked nose and mischievous wink of Zaya, the beautiful and heartstopping face of Uburra-Namall, the kind face of Crav, the powerful visage of Mina and more. The gods themselves had intervened to insure that the next week would have nothing but clear skies. As befitting for a god of rituals, Hazet's Bright Singers were in full attendance. They spun and danced with fireworks, sung in temples and houses and generally did their best to enhance the festivals. Temples burst at the seams, as mortals of all shades and stripes made offerings to their gods. A time of excitement and joy was upon the world. Gods Who Appear During the Second Age Pantheon Leaders *Vim Lesser Gods *Jhella *Duerkripe *Lo *Midas *Sebae *Seasonal Gods **Summer Child **Flower Prince **The Merry Lady **The Devourer Events That which occurs during the Second Age. Dawn of the Second Age New Creatures During This Time *Seekers *Angels New/Returning Gods During this time *Murozond *Anima *Jhella *Lo *Duerkripe A God Returns Almost immediately, the Second Age began with Anima returning from the void, out of all who had been lost during the First Age, before washing up on Hazet's lands unconscious, however simultaneously a red cloud separated from him that would later become Murozond. Meanwhile, the Watchman and the Babysitter discussed the war between the Fomor-Gravi and the Vandals, before separating with the Watchman promising to take some time off as the Babysitter returned to MC'ing the Festival of Dancing Monsters. Brawl with a Hero in an Alleyway As they did so, Koneko reminsced about previous festivals, then reviewed the two entrants for the festival's tournament portion for the year, Corona Couture and Blodwen duQuel, before hearing a noise in an alleyway and going to investigate. Looking in, Koneko found a brawl between five men in orange or red, fighting against a sixth in blue with a lightning bolt stitched into his shirt as 3 Fomor-Gravi looked on. Noting that all of them were Lycanthropes, Koneko moved quickly to punch one of them while using a technique of the Twin Flowers to get behind them faster than expected. The situation rapidly deteriorated into a fight between Koneko against the Fomor-Gravi and the Lycanthrope in blue against the ones in red. The fight ended when a Witness threw one of the Fomor-Gravi into a wall as Koneko and the blue Lycanthrope started to win before introducing himself as Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes and the Lycanthrope as Master Loki. Back to the Party Meanwhile, out in the desert, Jhella appeared and ran towards Spectropolis, pursued by 5 Blade Spirits. As well, Lo, who had been in Spectropolis for the past year, began to set things up to sabotage the talks between the Fomor-Gravi and the Vandals being mediated by the Watchman. Simultaneously, Duerkripe appeared and began making a (festive) mess of things at the southern gates. Not long after separating from the Watchman, the Babysitter quickly met up with and conversed with Paean introducing him to a creation of hers before being introduced to a luminescent creation of his. As they did so, the Koneko left Custodes and Loki to official business dealing with the fight in order to turn in tournament applications and Jhella entered Spectropolis, getting rid of the pursuit of the Blade Spirits as she did so. In the Grand Forge, Crav and his disciples partied, determined not to work for the day, possibly the entire week of the festival. In Boquabia, Uburra-Namall and her pantheon readied themselves for the festivities in Spectropolis making themselves a rainbow to travel to the city. A God to Repair Meanwhile, Anima was picked up by the Spymaster and a few Watchdogs and taken to Spectropolis for safety purposes. Jhella soon found her way through Spectropolis to Crav's Grand Forge and quickly introduced herself to the drunken god as the child of another world's Crafting God. They quickly struck up a conversation and talked about Gammara before being interrupted by a Watcher sent by the Spymaster to Crav in hopes of repairing Anima's body. It was quickly distracted by Jhella's curiousity as she revealed her Seekers to those in the room and ended up being scolded by the Spymaster for being too lenient in its duties. Crav was then enlisted to repair Anima's broken shell and was given some aid by Jhella in his work. Meanwhile, Uburra-Namall left her lands, but not before ordering her Angels, led by Michael, to protect her lands while she would be gone. Upon awakening, Anima was quickly appraised of the current situation before being made aware of the Gills as Murozond finally formed himself a full body from the cloud that had separated from Anima. As he flew towards Spectropolis, he was quickly intercepted by the Veteran and made to go elsewhere to fulfill his mission of restoring power to Gammara. Anima meets the Gills With Murozond having left the area of Spectropolis, the Spymaster took Anima to see the Gills, the reptilians created by the death of Pantheo. He finds that the leader of the Gills, Lee, a good fighter who fights with a motto of adaptability. A Hero Returns As Anima met with the Gills, the Babysitter and Paean met up with Hazet Junior and Bazul entertained young children with a similar mindset to the Undine. Simultaneously, a sudden twisting and warping of space caused a Durhian to appear within Mosooriku. A few minutes later, a group of children came upon him and brought him back to their village where he was quickly identified as the long lost hero of Crav: Aox! The people in the village became highly excited, telling Aox that he'd been gone from Gammara for over 400 years causing him to faint from surprise as Gravas and Magnas arrived to take him back to Crav. At the same time, a pair of Shadow-Scarred tell the hibernating Kagehana of the reappearance of Aox and pray that Koneko will be able to help the unfortunate hero. Uburra-Namall Arrives For the Festivities Upon arriving at Spectropolis, Uburra-Namall quickly began handing out treats to the masses and talking with the people. Not long after, Duerkripe came forth and began to tallk with the goddess about the joys of festivities. At page 8/17 Stories by the Side *A (Wannabe) Crime Lord *A Distraught (Former) Maid *A Goddess to Entertain *Fights in the Streets Category:Second Age Category:History